Restless
by mudboned
Summary: This world was nothing. It was just the beginning. But she had no problem with it. Warning:NatxNao
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys! How ya doin'?

Ok so here's the NatNao fanfic I promised. I figured it might be a few chapters long?

Wait, wait, let me get my cookies…OK! I GOT EM!

Oh btw, I might have a Mai HiME Christmas fic coming up.

LET'S GO!

**Disclaimer**: sigh no I do not own Mai HiME, if I did then…well who knows?

---

A slight breeze flowed through the air and ruffled her skirt, making her shiver slightly. She was standing at the edge of the rooftop of this old, broken-down warehouse, staring off into space. The area around her was no better. The warehouse was surrounded by others, some newer, some in an even worse condition than the one she was currently standing on. If you listened closely, you could hear quiet screams coming from a small alley. She smirked. _Idiots_, she thought, _haven't __your parents taught__ you to never walk into dark alleys? _This being said, if one had known her, one may say she was a hypocrite. She grinned. _But I can take care of myself_, she thought smugly.

This world was nothing. It was just the beginning.

But she was on top of the world.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist and hold her tightly. She smiled, and feeling the familiar warmth, leaned back onto the person.

"A bit dangerous, standing at the edge, neh?" the person murmured into her ear, slow breaths caressing her face.

"What's life without a little danger, Natsuki?" she replied, closing her eyes and letting the warmth from the other's body flow into hers.

"True, though I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt, Nao." Natsuki chuckled. Even though she was chuckling, Nao could imagine the seriousness in Natsuki's face. Just then, Natsuki lifted Nao up, still holding her by the waist, and carried her to the middle of the rooftop, setting her down lightly against the wall of the protruding building that contained the staircase.

Nao turned around slowly and carefully pushed Natsuki away from her. She leaned against the wall, put her right hand on her hip and looked Natsuki up and down. The midnight-haired girl had her long, luxurious hair in a tight ponytail. The wind blew again, stronger this time, making the few locks loose from the ponytail collide straight into her eyes and she impatiently brushed them away. Nao continued. Natsuki was wearing a white shirt with a Billabong logo, which was much too big for her and over that, she had a navy button-up, flaring in the wind, its buttons undone. This look was completed with a pair of baggy jeans, an Element cap, and white shoes to go with her shirt. The cap was tilted a little to her right, giving her an almost bad boy look. Natsuki had shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans and was waiting for Nao to complete her scrutinizing.

"Mmm…I'm likin' the view right now." Nao commented, licking her lips.

"I'd say the same." Natsuki said with a smirk. Nao was wearing a red miniskirt with a tight white blouse, which clung to her hips, showing her figure off quite nicely. Knee-high socks with red horizontal stripes weaved up her smooth legs.

Nao grinned and twirled around. "You like?" she asked.

"But, of course, I'd prefer a much closer look." Natsuki replied, walking towards Nao. Nao wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck as soon as the girl got close enough, and brushed her lips against the other's. Natsuki held her arms against the wall, each on one side of Nao's head and leaned closer.

"I think I deserve another one of those." Natsuki whispered into Nao's ear. She tilted back a bit then closer, their noses almost touching.

"Oh? And what did you do to deserve another?" Nao teased, getting as close to Natsuki's lips as she could without touching them.

"Nothing yet." Natsuki growled against Nao's lips and swiftly dove for her neck. As Natsuki nibbled her neck, the younger girl moaned softly and tightened her hold around the older one's neck. Nao pushed Natsuki's head back up and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss started out slowly, then the pace quickened. A tongue was caressing Nao's lower lip, waiting for entrance. Her mouth slowly obliged. Tongues clashed in her mouth, causing a shiver to slide down her spine, this time not of the coldness of the wind.

Nao slowly pulled away, immediately missing the sense of warmth from the other's body.

"As much as I'd love to continue, Natsuki, we have to go." She said promptly as she twisted out of her former position and walked away with a deliberate slowness. She swung her hips seductively as she sauntered to the door. Nao paused in front of the door and looked towards Natsuki, playfully beckoning with her index finger.

Natsuki shoved her hands into her pockets and sighed.

"Where we goin' tonight, Nao?"

"Tomoe's club."

Natsuki's eyebrows flew up to her forehead.

---

Omake:

(Author and Nao are currently sitting at a table sipping tea)

Nao: Why am I with that dog, Natsuki?

Author: Um…

(Natsuki bursts into room)

Natsuki: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? (dangles script in front of Author's face)

Author: I CAN EXPLAIN!

(Shizuru walks into room)

Shizuru: Ara, is that tea I smell?

Author: 0.0 (snatches script from Natsuki and sits on it)

Shizuru: Hmm, is Author hiding something from me?

Author: Er...ahem..umm

Natsuki: Author paired me up with Na---MMPH!

(Author tackles Natsuki)

Shizuru: Ara? (joins Nao at table)

Nao: The Author paired me up with your puppy.

Author: NOOOOOO…!

Natsuki: (muffled) I AM NOT A PUPPY.

Shizuru: (sigh) Do not worry my dear Author, people have done this already. I shall miss my little mayo puppy.

Natsuki: (sits up) I AM NOT A LITTLE MAYO PUPPY!!

(Shizuru and Natsuki bicker while Author looks confused)

(Nao sips her tea calmly)

---

XD That was first chapter and omake. How was it?

Cookies galore! Unless if you want something else, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the update took so long guys, I just have other thoughts in my mind right now…New stories, school, the usual..

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Sunrise owns what it owns, I just write about em.

---

The roar of the Ducati was lowered to a purr as it stopped by the sidewalk and its engine was cut. Two forms stealthily slid off the machine, making no noise. One's blue hair flashed in the dim light as she whipped off the helmet. The other had already taken off her own and was looking around warily. A sign flashed above their heads, reading 'Green Scratch'. In front of the club was a line of people that seemed to twist even around the corner, so long it was. Natsuki and Nao walked quickly to the front of the line.

Natsuki nodded to the large bouncer that stood guarding the entrance. "Sup, Dom."

The bulky man smiled, recognizing the woman, and pulled back the velvet rope that barred them with a click.

"How you doin', Kuga?" Dom asked in his gruff voice, sticking out his hand.

Natsuki grasped his outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug. Leaning back, she shrugged.

"Same old, ya know?" Natsuki then stuck her thumb at Nao. " 'Cept for her."

"Oh, new girl, eh? Damn, why you such a player? And this one looks good." He looked the redhead up and down.

"Don't even think about it." Natsuki growled.

The large man laughed and backed up, his arms playfully in the air. Nao tapped her foot impatiently and crossed her arms.

"She looks fiesty." Dom cocked an eyebrow.

"Just the way I like 'em." Natsuki chuckled. Nao sighed and stomped into the club, pulling the other by her hand. Natsuki gave Dom a short wave before disappearing into the club .

Loud techno blasted its way into her ears as she entered. Nao promptly led the way to the bar and ordered a drink, sitting down as she did. Natsuki leaned against the counter, facing the dance floor. Right after she did, a dark-haired girl wearing a light red tank top and a miniskirt passed by, looking Natsuki up and down. Natsuki grinned and inclined her head. The girl smiled flirtingly and ran a hand across Natsuki's stomach before walking off onto the dance floor and disappearing into the massive crowd. Natsuki peered after the girl for a few seconds and then turned to Nao.

"A little impatient, aren't we?" Natsuki spoke loudly.

Nao glared at her before grabbing the margarita handed to her and downing it in one gulp.

"Maybe next time you should let me know when you're going to exchange pleasantries with your bouncer friends so I can leave before you start." Nao retorted.

"I haven't seen Dom in a while." Natsuki paused, nodding to some group of girls that were shooting her looks. "Nao, you wanna dance?"

This time, Nao got up and stood in front of Natsuki, placing her arms around the blue-haired girl. She knew the group of girls were watching.

"Of course." Nao purred, tilting her head in and kissing Natsuki. She kept her lips on the woman until she heard the squeals and groans from the little group. Nao leaned back, satisfied that she had let the little fan girls know that Natsuki was **hers**. "But we don't have time. We're here to see Tomoe remember?"

"Er, right." Natsuki rubbed her head, still a little dazed from the kiss. "Lead the way."

Nao giggled slightly at the sight of the fazed biker and trotted towards the back of the club, Natsuki trailing behind her. She lead into a dark corridor, moving past the restrooms where a few couples had started frivolities already, and turned into a shorter walkway. At the end was a dirty grey curtain, most likely barring the way to another room. They walked, brushing past the ragged curtain and opened the door behind it. Upon opening it, the room revealed a few beat-up couches and a blaring television. On those couches sat different men and women. A few eyed the pair as they strolled into the room.

A balding man stood up and revealed a gun at his side as he spoke. "What you two want?"

"Calm down, Drius, they're guests." A dark-haired woman got up from her spot and spoke. "Hey there, Natsuki."

" "Sup, Nina." Natsuki replied with a grin. The other woman gave one of her own as she pulled Natsuki into a hug.

Nao coughed impatiently. "Tomoe said she had something for us?"

Nina pulled back. "Yep, come on, this way." She led the duo to the far end of the room and revealed a door. She knocked loudly, "Tomoe, they're here."

After a few moments, the door opened, showing a brown-haired girl, blushing as she excused herself and made her way out of the room. Nao smirked as she walked into the large office, Natsuki right behind her. Nina closed the door behind them, giving them some privacy. A green-haired woman sat behind the gleaming desk in a leather chair with her hands folded together, looking almost bored.

Nao spoke up mockingly. "Done playing?"

Tomoe chuckled, waving her hand. "She wasn't much fun anyways, too timid for her own good."

"Mmm, I know what you mean." Nao replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Tomoe. Natsuki followed her example, reaching for a bottle of whiskey that was sitting on the desk in the process. She grinned at the woman across from her before gulping some down directly from the bottle.

"Help yourself. I've got plenty more." Tomoe shrugged. She then stared at the two women seriously. "We have another job for you two."

Natsuki looked up from her alcohol. "We said we were done with our 'jobs', Tomoe."

Tomoe clasped her hands together again. "I know but this one will be quick. You'll get a bit of money out of this one too. Trust me."

Natsuki cocked an eyebrow. "Trust you? Trust the person who sold her own men to get out of jail?"

Tomoe laughed. "Well, yes, you have a point, but this time it's genuine."

Nao leaned forward. "How much are we talking about?"

"Fifty grand." Natsuki whistled through her teeth.

"That's a lot." Nao put in, peering towards Natsuki.

Tomoe examined the pair before speaking. "No tricks, just get the target and get out. We give you half right now and half afterwards."

Natsuki took off her cap and twisted it in her hands, thinking. Nao, seeing this, whispered into her lover's ear. After a few moments of this, Natsuki nodded and looked up at Nao.

"We'll do it." Nao spoke up. "Who's the target?"

Tomoe let out a deep breath before speaking. "Fujino Shizuru, the daughter of Fujino Hazano."

---

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I hope that makes up for the time it took!

R&R

ManiazAzn


End file.
